Gadis di Balik Jendela Seberang
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Kau terus mengamati sosoknya dari balik jendela. Dan kau semakin terjerat dalam pesonanya. Awal yang tak terduga, pikiran yang konyol, sebuket bunga mawar, dan akhirnya sebuah anggukan kecil. Ini adalah kisah sederhana tentangmu, yang selalu memujanya dari jauh/"Kita pacaran ya, Hinata."/Spin off 'Pria di Balik Jendela Seberang'/NaruHina XD/Slight SasuSaku,NejiTen/AU/Oneshot/RnR?


**Haai~ maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama ^^**

**Seperti yang kubilang di fic 'Pria Di Balik Jendela Seberang' bahwa ini adalah spin off dari fic itu, karena ini dari sudut pandangnya Naruto. Jadi, ceritanya kurang lebih sama. Cuma ada beberapa adegan yang tidak ada di fic sebelumnya, tapi ada di sini. Dan juga, ada beberapa adegan yang kupotong karena alasan durasi (?) Jadi, kusarankan sebelum membaca fic ini, sebaiknya baca dulu ficku yang berjudul 'Pria Di Balik Jendela Seberang' biar ceritanya menjadi lebih jelas, oke? *puppyeyes***

**Ohya, makasih yang sudah mereview fic sebelumnya itu, hoho. Bagi yang log in, sudah kubalas lewat pm. Tapi yang nggak, ini balasannya ^^**

**Vidie: Ini udah ada ^^ makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**K: makasih ^^ yosh, ini sudah kupanjangin, hoho. Makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**Hyuna. UzuHi: makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**Yosh, fic ini panjangnya nggak ketulungan, seperti saran readers *alibi* jadi, selamat membaca ^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Gadis Di Balik Jendela Seberang**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (mungkin), AU, Gaje, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari beranjak sore. Dan mentari pun perlahan sirna diterpa malam. Langit berlembayung jingga perlahan bergradasi warna. Menjadi semakin gelap, dan gelap. Hingga, malam benar-benar datang berkunjung. Dari ujung jalan, terlihatlah tiga makhluk berbeda _gender _yang sedang berjalan bersama. Satu di antaranya adalah seorang gadis, sementara yang lainnya pria. Mereka bertiga tampak akrab satu sama lain. Sambil berjalan melintasi keheningan malam, ketiga pribadi yang berbeda itu terlihat asyik tertawa-tawa. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat lelucon tingkat tinggi seperti itu kalau bukan dia? Hanya si pirang lah yang mampu membuat si _raven _tertawa dengan sangat OOC.

"Cu-kup, _Dobe_. Kau membuat perutku keram," keluh si pria berambut _raven_, di sela-sela tawanya yang terdengar merdu-bagi si gadis berambut _pink_.

"Hahaha~ jadi, kau lari saat itu juga? Tapi, kunci rumahmu ketinggalan di rumah Sasuke-_kun_, bukan? Jadi, bagaimana caramu masuk, Naruto?" tanya si gadis bermarga Haruno, sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli karena tak henti-hentinya tertawa sejak tadi.

Si pirang kembali tertawa, sebelum menjelaskan kronologi kisah sial membawa berkahnya (?) itu pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik di dekat sana, Sakura-_chan_," jelas si pirang, sembari terus-menerus tertawa.

"Heh? Tubuh sebesar itu bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik? Memangnya hantu itu tidak melihatmu, apa? Dasar, _baka_," ledek si _pink_, sembari menepuk pelan bahu pria pirang itu dari samping.

Si _raven _hanya mendengus lelah, capek karena sejak tadi sahabat kecilnya itu terus-menerus bercerita mengenai pengalaman sialnya. Dan yang terakhir inilah yang paling lucu.

"Hahaha~"

Si pirang kembali tertawa, ingin rasanya dia berguling-guling di tengah jalan sambil meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa menggelitik. Namun tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Sangat tidak elit jika pria se-tampan dia terlibat kasus tabrak lari, bukan? Ah, nama baik para pecinta ramen bisa ternodai (?)

Melihat si pirang tertawa dengan sangat terbahak-bahak-melebihi sebelumnya-kedua sahabatnya pun otomatis memandanginya dengan heran dan bingung, menahan tawa mereka sejenak.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto? Apa ada yang lebih lucu lagi? Atau jangan-jangan, hantu itu benar-benar tidak melihatmu?" selidik si _pink_, masih sambil menatap tajam si pirang yang terlihat asyik mengenang masa lalunya.

Si pirang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan susah payah, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Refleks, sepasang kekasih di sampingnya ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang begitu lucu. Tapi demi mendapatkan jawaban, kedua pasangan itu pun memilih diam dan menunggu.

Dan setelah bisa menahan diri sejenak, si pirang pun buka mulut.

"Lebih parah dari itu, Sakura-_chan_. Hantu wanita itu menabrak tong sampa-mmphhahaha~"

Dan tawa ketiga makhluk itu pun kembali menggema sepanjang jalan. Mengusik burung hantu yang bergelantungan di pepohonan yang rindang.

.

.

* * *

**2nd POV**

Hari masih pagi, udara pun masih cukup sejuk. Hal itulah yang membuatmu masih betah berlama-lama di atas ranjang empukmu itu. Kau tertidur pulas, dengan satu tangan yang memeluk erat guling bermotif ramenmu (?)

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dentingan bel dari pintu depan rumahmu. Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Detik demi detik berlalu, tapi kau masih betah tertidur pulas di kamarmu. Entah itu karena kau berpura-pura tidak dengar atau tidurmu memanglah seperti orang mati. Entahlah, intinya kau masih tertidur nyenyak dan membiarkan tamu di depan pintu rumahmu itu menunggu dengan perasaan kesal.

Satu menit berlalu, dan sang tamu itu terlihat enggan untuk merusak pintu rumahmu agar bisa lekas masuk ke sana. Dengan menahan kesal, pria di depan pintu itu menekan-nekan tombol _handphone_-nya, lalu mendekatkan _handphone _miliknya itu ke telinga kanannya.

Hanya terdengar nada sambung di sana, tak ada suara sapaan atau gumaman gaje dari mulutmu. Dan itu artinya, kau masih belum bangun juga. Pria berambut gelap itu terlihat agak kesal. Sambil memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali di saku celananya, dia menekan keras bel pintu itu dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Bagaimana tidak? Kau masih tertidur sambil mendengkur halus di atas ranjang. Telingamu seakan tuli dan tidak berfungsi saat itu, hingga membuat pria di luar sana harus ber-_istighfar _dalam hati agar tidak termakan emosinya. Yah, dia sibuk, sangat sibuk hari ini. Dan berkat kau, dia harus menunggu dan membuang-buang waktu berharganya di depan pintu kayumu yang kokoh itu.

Pria itu lalu melirik jam tangannya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang pintu rumahmu yang tak kunjung terbuka juga. "Dasar, _Dobe_."

Dan dengan cekatan, pria berambut _raven _itu membuka jendela kamarmu dari luar-yang dia ketahui tak pernah kau kunci. Dengan sekali tarik, jendela kaca itu segera terbuka lebar, sehingga memberinya akses penuh untuk melompat masuk bak seorang pencuri handal-yang tak kehilangan _image cool_-nya.

Sambil berjalan masuk mendekati ranjangmu, pria tampan itu melihat-lihat sejenak suasana kamarmu yang berbalut cat kuning gading itu. Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat sedikit, tersenyum samar akibat melihat tumpukan kaset _game _yang berserakan di atas lantai. Yup, dulu kalian sering bermain _game _bersama. Namun, semenjak lulus sekolah kebiasaan itu mulai berkurang, hingga akhirnya benar-benar lenyap selama setahun belakangan ini. Tak ada yang salah, semua itu wajar saja. Toh, kalian bukan lagi remaja labil yang hobi bersenang-senang seperti dulu. Sekarang, kalian sudah sama-sama bekerja di tempat masing-masing. Membuat intensitas pertemuan kalian sedikit berkurang. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mendadak mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Alasan utamanya berkunjung di kediamanmu sepagi ini.

"Hei, _Dobe_, bangunlah."

KRIK KRIK

Tampaknya kau masih betah mengacuhkan pria tampan itu, membuat si Uchiha bungsu memandangmu dengan tatapan bosan. Dalam sekejap, seringai licik itu pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bangun sekarang juga atau kubuang semua ramen di dapurmu."

Satu detik berlalu, kau tampak sedikit menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangmu, dengan mata yang masih terpejam rapat.

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, _Dobe_. Jangan menyalahka-"

"-baiklah, aku bangun, _Teme_," ucapmu kesal, sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangmu dengan frustasi. Ya, hal kedua yang kau benci selain tidak makan ramen adalah ini, tidur yang tergaanggu.

Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil, sembari berbalik dan kembali menatapmu dengan datar.

"Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan, segeralah mandi dan temui aku di luar," ucap Sasuke, sambil berjalan menjauh ke arah daun pintumu, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan.

Kau melihat itu sebagai kesempatan emas. Karena dengan begitu kau bisa kembali-

"Jangan tidur lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar membuang seluruh ramenmu," ancam Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba saja kembali membuka pintu kamarmu dari luar.

-tidur.

Baiklah, kau tak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik kau meladeni pria tampan itu agar kau bisa segera melanjutkan tidurmu lagi.

Usai mendengus kesal sambil sedikit memaki-maki sahabat kecilmu itu, kau pun bangkit berdiri dan segera menyambar handuk yang kau gantung di balik pintu kamarmu, bergegas untuk mandi.

.

Sasuke memandangmu dengan ragu, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu saat ini. Yang jelas, air mukanya terlihat agak berbeda kali ini. Kau pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengeringkan rambutmu, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa, _Teme_? Tumben kau datang sepagi ini," tanyamu lekas, masih sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu mendengus pelan. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melamar Sakura."

DOR

"A-a-a?"

Bak sebuah radio rusak, kau bergumam-gumam tidak jelas, suaramu bahkan terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan. Kenapa? Kau kaget mendengar penuturan pria di hadapanmu itu?

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, persiapannya juga sudah selesai. Karena itulah, sudah kuputuskan akan melamar Sakura besok. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Dobe_?"

Dilihat sekilas saja, seluruh orang di dunia sudah tahu pasti bahwa kau sedang terkejut. Mulutmu terbuka dengan lebar, tangan kananmu tergantung di udara-masih sambil menggenggam handuk-sementara matamu tak kunjung berkedip sejak tadi-singkatnya, kau mematung dengan sempurna.

Sasuke yang tingkat kejeniusannya di atas rata-rata tahu betul bahwa kau sangat terkejut. Dengan santai, pria itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanmu, mencoba menyadarkan dirimu dari keterkejutan yang berlebihan itu.

"A-a-apa kau bilang tadi, _Teme_?" tanyamu kikuk, tampak masih ragu dengan pendengaranmu tadi.

Sasuke kembali bersandar pada _sofa_-mu, lalu berujar santai. "Aku bilang besok aku akan melamar Sakura."

Oke, kali ini kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu tak percaya. Kau benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kedua sahabatmu itu akan sampai ke jenjang setinggi itu. Meski yah wajar saja, mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Dan semua hubungan memang mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu ke jenjang pernikahan-termasuk mereka.

Sesaat kemudian kau segera menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat, membuat lalat-lalat yang beterbangan sedikit kecewa. Dan cengiran khasmu itu pun terpampang nyata (?) di hadapan Sasuke. "Wah, itu berita bagus, _Teme_! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya~" ucapmu riang, bergegas berdiri lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan meraih kedua pundaknya hingga tubuhnya bergoncang hebat.

Masih sambil mengguncang pundak Sasuke sembari memukul-mukul hangat punggungnya, kau terus-menerus tersenyum bahagia. Persatuan kedua insan yang sangat kau sayangi itu memang adalah harapanmu sejak dulu, semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang jauh berbeda dari kata 'sahabat'.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

Kau menghentikan aksimu tadi, lalu kembali menatap lekat manik _onyx _itu. Sasuke pun memutar matanya dengan bosan. Ya, kau ternyata tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan jelas tadi. Dan Sasuke, benci mengulangi perkataannya. Tapi sudahlah, pria tampan itu masih memberi pengecualian untukmu.

"Besok."

.

.

"Naruto, jangan pulang dulu! Hei, pekerjaanmu belum selesai, bocah nakal!" teriak sorang wanita berambut panjang, yang masih tampak cantik di usianya yang nyaris setengah abad. Wanita itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahmu, yang hanya memasang cengiran andalanmu di ujung koridor.

"Maaf, Nenek Tsunade. Hari ini ada hal penting, aku tidak ingin terlambat!" teriakmu kencang, membuat orang-orang seisi kantor itu menutup lubang telinga mereka dengan spontan.

Dengan cepat, kau memburu waktu yang tersisia. Kau bahkan menggunakan tangga di kantormu agar bisa lekas turun ke lantai dasar. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padamu, kau tetap saja berlari dan memburu waktu yang tersisa, berharap tidak kehilangan satu detik pun.

Beruntung letak kantormu dan tempat tujuanmu itu cukup dekat, jadi kau bisa berlarian ke sana tanpa perlu menunggu _taxi _lewat dan menghampirimu. Di jalan, pikiranmu terbang ke mana-mana, meski semua pikiran itu akhirnya terfokus pada hal yang sama, 'pesan singkat dari Sakura tadi'. Ya, kau masih mengingat dengan jelas apa isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan padamu pagi tadi itu.

_'Naruto, terimakasih atas ucapannya. Pukul 5 nanti datanglah ke salonku, aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan.'_

Hei, jangan salah paham. Yang membuatmu berlarian ke sana bukanlah karena Sakura berjanji akan mentraktirmu makan-sungguh. Tapi, karena di sana ada kata 'kalian' dan kau tahu pasti itu artinya apa. Itu artinya, kau dan Sasuke. Dan jika mengingat ucapan Sasuke kemarin, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk melamar Sakura. Dan kau, tidak ingin absen saat hal itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin, kau ingin menjadi saksi di antara mereka. Melihat mereka berdua menyatu sepenuhnya adalah hasrat terbesarmu saat ini-mengingat kau belum memiliki pasangan.

Dengan cepat, kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu. Ah, bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini kau justru memikirkan dunia percintaanmu yang tak kunjung mengalami peningkatan? Tidak, kau tidak boleh iri pada sahabatmu sendiri. Mereka, memang pantas untuk bahagia bersama. Lagipula, ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Lalu, mengapa kau tampak lesu seperti itu? Kau juga ingin? Kalau begitu, lupakan sejenak ramen kesayanganmu itu dan lekaslah mencari seorang gadis di luar sana. Kalau perlu, kau bisa bersama gadis bersurai panjang itu-yang namanya pun tak kau ketahui.

BLUSH

Wajahmu mendadak sedikit merona, karena mengingat kejadian yang lalu itu. Bayangan gadis bersurai indah itu kembali melintas di kepalamu, lalu ide gila pun bermunculan di sana. Bagaimana jika kau melamarnya saja? Seperti Sasuke melamar Sakura?

_'Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan sih. Aku seharusnya bergegas menuju salon Sakura...' _batinmu gelisah, sambil mempercepat laju larimu menuju trotoar di pembelokan jalan.

Tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum samar saat melihat salon milik Sakura dari ujung jalan. Kaki-kakimu semakin bergerak lincah untuk mendekat, sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Sasuke tidak terburu-buru melamar Sakura, agar kau masih bisa menyaksikan kejadian sekali seumur hidup itu.

KREK

Pintu salon itu terbuka, dan kau buru-buru masuk ke dalamnya. Sambil berusaha mengendalikan napasmu yang tak teratur, kau memandang satu per-satu penghuni salon itu. Rupanya para pegawai masih belum pulang. Kau pun beralih pada kedua sejoli di tengah ruangan itu, yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terkejut atas kedatanganmu. Yah, kau memang sudah sering datang ke sana belakangan ini. Dan jujur saja, itu karena ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu. Yang membuatmu kecanduan datang dan datang lagi.

Suasana hening yang menyelinap masuk di sana membuat iris _shappire-_mu membulat sempurna. Kau sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke tengah menggenggam erat jemari Sakura.

WTH? Dia hanya menggenggamnya, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau begitu terkejut?

Dengan cepat, iris _shappire_-mu beralih menatap Sakura. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum malu sembari menggenggam dengan hati-hati sebuket bunga mawar merah, yang kau tahu pasti adalah hadiah dari Sasuke.

Ya, inilah yang kau takutkan-sangat takutkan. Dan sepertinya, semua itu benar adanya. Secara spontan kau mengakuinya. Kau yakin bahwa Sasuke telah menuntaskan tugasnya hari ini. Dan sungguh, demi ramen lezat di Ichiraku, kau sudah benar-benar ketinggalan pertunjukan itu.

Dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipismu, kau memandangi kedua pasangan itu dengan _horror_, membuat beberapa pegawai sempat merinding ketakutan.

"_Teme_!"

Teriakan penuh semangatmu itu membuat perhatian seluruh manusia di sana tercuri olehmu. Bahkan sepasang kekasih itu pun menghentikan kegiatan _lovey dovey_ mereka sejenak dan menganggapmu ada di dunia mereka saat ini.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melamar Sakura-_chan_?!"

DOR

Sepasang iris _shappire_-mu masih membulat tak percaya. Kau tak percaya Sasuke akan melakukannya tanpamu-meski memang Sasuke berencana untuk melakukannya tanpamu. Ya, ini yang ditakutkan Sasuke. Dan semuanya terwujud sempurna. Acara lamaran romantis+mengejutkan+sensasional yang akan segera dia lakukan nanti malam harus BUBAR, berakhir dengan _ending _yang kacau balau. Ah, berterimakasihlah pada makhluk kuning bak rubah imut itu.

.

_'Baka..baka..baka!'_

Kau menggeram marah dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Kau sudah benar-benar sukses mengacaukan rencana Sasuke yang sudah dipersiapkannya dengan sangat matang. Kau, kali ini sungguh terlewat bodoh. Dan kau menyadari itu semua. Dengan kesal, kau menjambak rambut pirangmu yang sudah-sangat-berantakan itu.

Kau lalu mengerang frustasi. Kini, Sasuke pasti sudah sangat kesal padamu. Beruntung dia tidak menghabisimu detik itu juga, setidaknya dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Kau benar-benar beruntung Sasuke itu adalah sahabatmu, jika tidak mungkin kau hanya akan menjadi sejarah saja-hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan gugup, kau menelan ludah sembari mengepalkan jemarimu dengan erat. Kau menyesal, sangat menyesal.

"U-uhm, _Teme_. A-aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucapmu ragu, perasaanmu benar-benar sesak sekarang.

Sementara Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sampingmu hanya menatapmu dengan datar, "Jangan minta maaf padaku. Yang rugi itu Sakura. Jadi sebaiknya besok kau datang untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Dengan cepat, kau mengangkat wajahmu yang sejak tadi kau sembunyikan. Lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, tentu saja, _Teme_. Besok aku akan membawakannya ram-"

"-mawar merah," potong Sasuke dengan tenang. Dia dapat menduga apa yang akan coba kau katakan, dan itu sangat tidak disetujui olehnya.

Melihatmu memandanginya dengan heran, Sasuke pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tergantung tadi. "Sakura suka mawar merah. Jika kau tidak ingin dia berbuat yang 'aneh-aneh' cukup bawakan dia mawar merah."

Mendengar itu, kau pun mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam oh-oh. Lalu dalam sekejap, ekspresimu kembali berubah lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan raut wajahmu yang kembali berseri-seri, Sasuke langsung saja berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

"Hei, _Teme_! Tunggu dulu, kap-"

Belum sempat menuntaskan ucapanmu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik dan melempar _death glare _ke arahmu. Yang secara otomatis membuatmu kembali bergedik ngeri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengacaukan lamaranku lagi, Naruto."

Dan dengan itu, kau resmi di-_blacklist _dari daftar orang-orang beruntung yang menyaksikan lamaran Sasuke itu. Padahal sejak awal Sasuke memang tak berniat mempertontonkan acara lamarannya padamu, kaulah yang salah paham dan mengira Sasuke akan melamar Sakura di depan umum. Yah, lagi-lagi kaulah yang salah. Dan ucapan Sasuke tadi-yang memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu-ditambah sorotan matanya yang tajam membuatmu yakin sepenuhnya bahwa keputusannya itu sudah telak, dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, kau pun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

.

Malam telah datang berkunjung. Bintang-bintang pun tampak menggantung di atas langit. Suasana malam yang sunyi seperti ini membuatmu muak dan mulai gelisah. Ya, seharusnya sekarang kau tidur agar bisa berangkat cepat besok pagi dan mengerjakan tugasmu yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi, bayangan mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura terus terlintas di benakmu. Kau benar-benar resah, apakah Sakura akan menerima lamaran Sasuke? Ah, kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya, karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas sejak dulu. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu cemas seperti ini? Tak dapat melihat prosesinya secara langsung? Ayolah, lamaran akan terasa lebih sakral dan romantis jika dilakukan berdua saja, kau juga mengerti akan hal itu. Atau, mungkin hal yang lebih buruk lagi? Apa jangan-jangan kau merasa, cemburu? Kau takut menjadi satu-satunya yang jomblo saat ini? Kau takut mereka akan terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua setelah menikah nanti dan melupakan dirimu? Hei, karena itu, cepat-cepatlah juga mencari jodoh. Minimal gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Kau tertawa geli memikirkan khayalan konyolmu itu lagi. Mengapa semenjak 'kejadian itu', kau menjadi begitu sering memikirkan gadis itu? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Sejak kapan? Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus menghirup udara segar sejenak," putusmu mutlak. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kau pun segera bergegas mengambil jaket parasut milikmu lalu berjalan-jalan keluar area kompleksmu.

Seperti biasa, suasana di kompleks perumahanmu itu memang sangat sepi. Meski begitu, terlihat beberapa anak muda yang sedang asyik berkumpul di pinggir jalan. Ternyata suasananya tak terlalu sepi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kau terus saja berjalan dengan santai, sambil menyandarkan rambut pirangmu di kedua telapak tanganmu yang kau letakkan tepat di belakang kepalamu.

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar, kau menajamkan pandanganmu ke seberang jalan itu. Tidak salah lagi. Itu, dia. Kau dapat mengetahuinya dari jarak sejauh ini. Ya, itu adalah gadis bersurai panjang yang sejak seminggu yang lalu terus-menerus menghantuimu. Oke, kau mungkin tak akan pernah lupa saat pertama kalinya kalian bertemu-err sebenarnya tidak bisa juga disebut pertemuan, sebab sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Cantik."

Masih dikuasai oleh imajinasimu, kau terus-menerus memuji kecantikan gadis itu dalam hati, meski tak jarang pula kau menggumamkannya tanpa sadar. Manik _shappire_-mu tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya sejak tadi. Bergerak, bergerak, dan terus bergerak mengikuti langkah gemulainya. Hei, kau tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu hal. Benar, sepertinya dia sudah merapikan model rambutnya. Itu bagus, sekarang rambutnya terlihat jauh lebih indah lagi. Dan kini, ada satu hal yang kau ketahui, meski tak pernah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas-karena selalu tertutupi rambut-kali ini kau menyadarinya, dia cantik. Padahal kau hanya memandangnya dari belakang.

Ah, tentu saja naluri priamu beraksi sekarang. Kau sangat ingin berlari ke seberang sana dan mengejarnya. Kau ingin menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Bahkan kau ingin berjalan bersamanya sambil berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, kau menahan hasrat itu. Kau memendamnya. Karena kau tahu, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Saat larut malam seperti ini, apa kau pikir gadis seperti dia akan bersedia menghiraukanmu? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia seceroboh itu pada pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Diam-diam, kau hanya mengikutinya dari belakang-masih dari seberang jalan. Kau terus-menerus mengamatinya. Figurnya yang terlihat kharismatik, langkahnya yang berhati-hati, dan rambutnya yang terlihat asyik menari-nari bersama angin. Ah, kau kembali mengacak rambut pirangmu yang tak gatal. Kenapa sosok gadis bersurai panjang itu sangat menarik di matamu? Yah, singkatnya dia berbeda. Sangat berbeda, dibanding dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini kau kenal. Hei, sepertinya kau membutuhkan figur sepertinya, yang mempunyai kepribadian berbeda denganmu. Lagipula kalian tampak, serasi.

Kau terus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, takut gadis di seberang jalan itu menyadari kehadiranmu. Kini kau benar-benar tampak seperti seorang penguntit. Tapi, demi gadis pujaanmu itu. Kau pasti rela, kan? Bahkan di cap sebagai seorang penjahat pun kau rela, asalkan dia bisa sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Oke, tujuanmu sekarang hanyalah mengawal gadis itu ke rumahnya, tidak lebih. Ingat itu.

"E-ee?"

Gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi objek _stalk_-mu tiba-tiba saja berlari. Entah apa yang dikatakan pemuda-pemuda di pinggir jalan itu hingga membuatnya melesat dengan cepat. Salah, tidak cepat. Gadis itu memang berlari, tapi tidak secepat kau. Kau pun segera berhenti dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, seimbang dengan laju lari gadis di seberang jalan itu.

Tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum tipis.

_'Bahkan cara larinya saja terlihat sangat manis...'_

Lagi, kau kembali terpikat olehnya. Dia hebat, bukan? Hei, jangan terburu-buru kagum padanya. Kau bahkan belum melihat wajahnya secara langsung, apalagi mendengar suaranya. Semua itu masih samar-samar bagimu. Meski anehnya, kau kini sudah terperanjat oleh pesonanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sampai. Kini, semuanya harus berakhir. Kau ingat janjimu tadi, bukan? Dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya. Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu?

Sejenak, kau tertegun sambil memandangi rumah sederhana yang lampunya masih padam itu. Artinya, gadis itu hanya tinggal sendirian saja di rumahnya. Dia, gadis yang mandiri.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kau pun segera beranjak dari sana. Sama seperti tadi, kau terus-terusan saja tersenyum gaje. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah kalian ternyata tidak begitu jauh, wajar saja waktu itu kau tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya, kau tahu tempat di mana kau bisa menemukannya-selain di tempat kerjanya. Jadi, sejauh ini, kau yakin akan memilihnya, Naruto?

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Mengapa? Karena kau kini sedang jatuh cinta. Ah, udara luar terasa sangat sejuk hari ini, bahkan burung-burung yang biasanya selalu berkicau nyaring kini terdengar bagaikan alunan musik yang merdu di telingamu. Wajar saja, orang yang sedang kasmaran memang se-aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan siang di _cafe _itu hari ini. Sudah kuputuskan."

Dengan langkah tegas, kau mempercepat jalanmu menuju ruang kantormu. Sepanjang jalan, kau bahkan menyapa seluruh pegawai kantor yang kau temui. Benar-benar tampak jelas bahwa hatimu sedang tertancapi panah si _cupid_.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Tak disangka, sekarang jarum jam tanganmu telah menunjuk angka 12, itu artinya sebentar lagi saatnya makan siang. Dengan riang, kau berjalan menuju ruangan bosmu, yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruanganmu sendiri. Kau lalu mengetuknya dengan-sangat-halus.

"Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Nona Tsunade. Aku ingin menyerahkan pekerjaanku. Ohya, dan maaf soal yang kemarin."

DUAR

Tiba-tiba saja, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu terbelalak kaget. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa mendapatkan perlakuan ekstra sopan seperti ini darimu?

"K-kau, sakit, Naruto?"

CLINK

Bagaikan iklan pasta gigi. Kau memamerkan senyum lebar+maut+mempesona+menyilaukan milikmu pada wanita di hadapanmu itu. Yang entah bagaimana dan mengapa justru membuatnya merinding.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nona Tsunade. Baiklah, aku mohon diri dulu. Siang ini aku punya acara makan siang di luar, terimakasih."

JDER

Ini bukan mimpi, Tsunade. Sadarlah, berkediplah, bernapaslah.

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah pegawai-pegawai yang terlihat _shock _oleh perilakumu hari ini, kau terus saja berlalu keluar, bergegas ke -ehm-_cafe_-ehm.

Sedetik semenjak kepergianmu itu, para pegawai sudah heboh membicarakan tingahmu yang sangat OOC hari ini. Mungkinkan dunia akan kiamat? Mungkinkah ini pertanda buruk? Tidak keduanya. Karena ini hanyalah gejala awal bagi seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju _cafe _itu, manik jernihmu mendadak menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Dan,

WUUUSH

Bagaikan terkena efek angin topan (?) tubuhmu mendadak terasa sejuk, hatimu seakan ingin meledak, dan perutmu tiba-tiba terasa bagaikan dikerubungi kupu-kupu. Tak mau kalah, jantungmu pun juga ikut melonjak, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke arahmu.

BUK

Kau menabraknya. Bukan, dia yang menabraku. Ah, tapi itu salahmu karena berdiri mematung menghalangi jalannya. Sudahlah, intinya kalian bertabrakan hingga membuat dia, menindihmu.

BLUSH

Tentu, normal saja jika wajahnya merona seperti itu. Hei, wajahmu juga tak beda jauh. Kalian sama-sama kikuk dan malu. Karena jujur saja, posisi tadi membuatmu dapat menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Kau, sempat tersihir oleh manik _indigo_-nya. Ah, dugaanmu benar. Dia memang cantik.

Usai bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bajumu yang sedikit kotor, kau pun kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sayang sekali, tampaknya gadis itu terlalu malu sampai tega menekuk dalam-dalam kepalanya seperti itu.

Sesaat yang lalu, kau mendengar suara bisikan yang samar-samar. Entah apa, yang jelas kau tahu bahwa itu adalah suara gadis beriris _indigo _itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Nona?"

Mendadak, si gadis beriris _indigo _itu berbalik menjauhimu. Padahal kau hanya sedikit mengintip wajahnya dari balik surai panjangnya saja. Tak puas, kau pun menahan tangannya, dan berniat mencari penjelasan yang lebih. Apa dia marah? Dia marah padamu?

"Kau tak apa, Nona?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, gadis yang tak kau ketahui namanya itu secara spontan menarik dirinya darimu, dan berlalu begitu saja. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ah, kau sepertinya telah mengacaukannya, lagi.

Takut dianggap melakukan kejahatan, pelecehan, dan sebagainya (?) kau pun segera berteriak lantang. "Maaf ya, Nona!"

Dan tetap saja, tak ada jawaban darinya. Jujur, ini membuatmu sedikit kecewa. Ahya, bagaimana dengan acara makan siangnya? Kau masih sanggup pergi ke sana dan berbasa-basi padanya? Bagaimana jika dia tetap bersikukuh menjauhimu seperti tadi? Uh, sepertinya perkenalannya harus kau tunda dulu, Naruto.

.

_'Baiklah, masih ada hari esok, hari esok...'_

Percuma saja. Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk menanamkan konsep 'hari esok' itu di kepalamu, semuanya tetap saja tidak bisa. Sulit diakui, tapi kau kini merasa sakit hati. Hei, jangan tertawa. Dan jangan menganggap seorang Uzumaki Naruto sebagai salah satu dari pria-pria bertampang preman, hati _hello kitty_. Tidak, kau sunguh tidak se-lembut itu. Meski saat ini tingkahmu sudah kacau balau bagaikan tak makan ramen dalam seminggu.

Awalnya, teman-teman kantormu menatapmu dengan heran. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mengerti dan saling tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah lucumu. Yah, orang yang jatuh cinta memang mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

PIIIIP

Kau merogoh _handphone-_mu dengan malas, dan kau mendadak terkejut setelah membaca pesan singkat dari pengirim dengan nama _'Teme' _itu.

_'Ingat, bawakan Sakura bunga mawar sore ini, jangan lupa. Atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya.'_

GLEK

Kau takut. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura Haruno adalah gadis tergalak di dunia-jika sudah marah. Kau bahkan yakin sepenuhnya bahwa hanya Tsunade lah yang bisa menyaingi kegalakan Sakura dalam hal ini.

Dengan buru-buru, kau merapikan barang-barang di atas mejamu dan beranjak pergi.

.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, beranjak hilang dari pandanganmu. Di trotoar jalan yang senggang itu, kau hanya bisa memandang lurus ke depan. Tak bisa kau pungkiri bahwa kau merasa sedikit gugup datang ke sana. Berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif terus-menerus menggentayangimu, berputar-putar di kepalamu bagaikan komedi putar.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan kau tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Oke, kau belum siap. Kau, takut Sakura akan marah dan mengusirmu. Ah, bahkan mungkin dia akan menghabisimu di tempat sebelum sempat meminta maaf.

GLEK

Pikiran-pikiran jelek itu terus-menerus terngiang di telingamu. Seolah memantraimu agar segera pergi menjauh dan membatalkan acara permohonan maafmu pada Sakura. Sempat terbesit di benakmu untuk menelepon atau mengirim _SMS _pada Sakura, tapi segera saja kau menepis niat itu. Karena resikonya, terlalu parah. Sakura bisa saja datang ke kantormu dan mengacak-acak ruang kerjamu seperti kejadian waktu kalian masih sekolah dulu, bedanya dulu kamarmu-beserta kau-lah yang menjadi objek kemurkaannya. Dan mungkin, itu akan terulang lagi jika kau berani mengiriminya _SMS _seperti dulu.

Gelisah. Kau pun mengacak-acak rambut pirangmu. Jika mentalmu sekecil ini, bagaimana bisa kau disebut pria, Naruto? Ayo maju saja. Meski menurut _survey_, 99% pria akan mundur jika berada pada posisimu. Aha, mungkin yang satu persen itu hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang merasa terlalu _uncool _jika memutuskan menyerah pada sikap brutal Sakura-jika marah.

Seolah meminta doa restu pada sang sahabat yang jauh di sana alias pria yang akrab kau sapa _Teme_, kau pun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap setangkai mawar itu. Hei, jangan salah sangka. Senyum tipis itu bukan karena Sasuke, tentu saja tidak. Tapi, karena gadis bersurai panjang itu. Entah bagaimana, kau malah mengkhayalkan setangkai mawar itu kau berikan padanya. Ah, tentu jika untuknya tidak cukup hanya setangkai, tapi harus sebuket. Ahya, Kau bisa membelikannya sebuket bunga besok, ide yang bagus.

Uhm, bicara tentang itu. Apa Sakura akan puas jika bunga mawarnya hanya setangkai? Semoga saja. Sebab Uchiha muda itu tidak mengizinkanmu memberi lebih dari setangkai. Mengapa? Sudah jelas bukan, dia tidak ingin Sakura menerima bunga mawar dari pria lain-pengecualian untuk dirimu. Ha, daripada terselamatkan dari Sakura tapi malah terancam dibunuh oleh sang sahabat. Kau lebih memilih netral. Tidak diancam oleh keduanya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Mudah saja, cukup ketik REG (spasi) SASUSAKU kirim ke-maaf, tampaknya otak tokoh utama kita sedang sedikit _error _saat ini. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Dengan langkah yang ditegas-tegaskan, kau berlagak santai menuju salon Sakura. Dan kebetulan sekali, Sakura tampak sedang menganggur saat ini.

"Naruto?"

Entah ini hanya perasaanmu saja atau bukan, yang jelas air muka Sakura tak terlihat kesal, lebih kepada datar saja.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, kau memberikan mawar yang sempat kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu tadi pada Sakura.

"Maaf soal yang kemarin, Sakura-_chan_," ucapmu tulus, masih dengan cengiran lebarmu itu.

Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut karena tingkahmu, terlebih lagi mawar pemberianmu. Tapi dengan cekatan, gadis itu meraih mawar yang kau serahkan padanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa, Naruto. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau yang melakukannya."

DUER

Uh, kau beruntung Naruto. Kau beruntung punya sahabat se-pengertian Sakura.

.

Oke, hari ini kau sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan matang. Rencanamu kemarin akan kau gunakan saat ini, yaitu sebuket mawar merah. Semoga gadis beriris _indigo _itu bisa luluh dengan cara ini.

Sekali lagi, kau menatap pantulan dirimu di cermin panjang itu. Tampan, rambut pirangmu kini sudah tertata dengan lebih rapih dibanding biasanya. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kaos abu-abu dan jaket _jeans _yang kau kenakan. Sungguh, pesona yang kau miliki tak akan mampu ditolak oleh gadis manapun.

Usai membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah di toko bunga terdekat, kau pun bergegas menuju salon Sakura. Ya, sedikit nasehat dari seorang gadis mungkin saja bisa membantumu. Lagipula, Sakura mungkin saja mengenal gadis bersurai panjang itu, bukan? Seperti yang kau ketahui, dia bekerja di _cafe _depan salon milik Sakura. Jadi, ada kemungkinan mereka saling mengenal.

"Naruto?"

Sakura menatapmu dengan tak percaya. Mungkin, dia sedikit terpesona pada penampilanmu kali ini. Meski dengan cepat gadis itu bisa memasang seringai kecilnya sambil menarik tanganmu agar lekas masuk ke dalam salon miliknya. Sementara pegawai-pegawai di salon itu-yang notabene gadis semua-hanya menatapmu dengan intens, seolah kau adalah coklat _valentine _yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau terlihat, sangat berbeda," ucap Sakura, sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahmu. Di belakangnya, para pegawai mengangguk setuju dengan semangat.

Mendadak, kau jadi melambung. Penampilan yang seperti ini saja sudah mampu membuat para gadis di sana terpesona, mungkin kau sudah bisa disederajatkan dengan Uchiha _siblings _itu.

Melihatmu tersenyum puas, Sakura pun kembali mengagung-angungkanmu. "Jika saja kau berpenampilan seperti ini sejak dulu, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

JDER

Sakura kerasukan? Sakura sakit? Sakura, gila?

Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu? Secara tidak langsung dia ingin bilang bahwa kau lebih tampan dibanding tunangannya, yang notabene adalah makhluk tampan yang _cool_-nya minta ampun? OMG, kau mulai termakan rayuan gombal (?) Sakura, Naruto.

"Hahaha~ sayang sekali Sakura. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain."

DORDORDOR

Kena kau sekarang.

Sakura pun menyeringai tipis, merasa bahwa pertahananmu perlahan luntur. Sakura mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi.

"Eh, benarkah? Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu, Naruto?"

Sudah jelas sekarang, dia hanya menjebakmu. Tak sadarkah kau, Naruto? Itu hanya jebakan, tak mungkin Sakura yang sudah sangat tergila-gila sejak dulu pada Sasuke rela meninggalkan _prince charming_-nya itu demi kau. Cinta Sakura sudah terlalu dalam untuk pria tampan itu.

Kau kembali tersenyum bangga, lalu akhirnya buka mulut. "Entahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga belum tahu namanya, hanya saja dia bekerja di _cafe _depan itu."

DOOORRR

"Hahaha~ jadi kau jatuh cinta pada gadis di _cafe _itu? Dan kau bahkan tak tahu namanya? Haha~ kau lucu sekali, Naruto."

BBBRRR

Tubuhmu mendadak menggigil melihat aksi gadis berambut _pink _di hadapanmu. Tak kau sangka, gadis itu rela melakukan hal selicik itu padamu. Padahal, dulu dia adalah gadis kecil yang manis dan unyu-unyu, tampaknya semua telah berubah sekarang. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan kau menjadi semudah ini ditipu? Oh, sejak dulu. Ya, kau tak berubah sejak dulu, Naruto. Kau tetap polos dan unyu-unyu (?)

"Cukup, Sakura-_chan_," ucapmu malas, sembari memutar bola matamu dengan kesal. Wajar saja, cara Sakura tertawa memang terdengar mengejek. Siapa suruh, kau keceplosan seperti itu?

"Ahmmmp, maaf, uh, oke. Jadi, apa gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna gelap?"

Mendengar kata itu, otomatis perhatianmu kembali teralihkan. Kau pun mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura perlahan terangkat, "Kulitnya putih, dan iris matanya berwarna _indigo_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, ya, bisa jadi~"

TOK

Satu ketukan kasar mendarat di jidatmu.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena tahu ternyata kau mengenalnya. Jadi, kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Sakura tersenyum-sedikit-licik mendengar pertanyaanmu yang menggebu-gebu. Ah, tak ada hal yang gratis di zaman sekarang Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya, asalkan kau mau melakukan satu hal untukku."

Tanpa berpikir dan membuang-buang waktu lagi, kau pun segera mengangguk pasti. Membuat calon istri Sasuke Uchiha itu tersenyum puas.

.

"Ah, jadi namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Dalam hati, kau terus-terus memuji nama indah itu, yang tiba-tiba saja kau rasa serasi dengan namamu.

Menyadari gelagat anehmu yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan tangan kirimu di belakang punggung, Sakura pun segera bertanya dengan penuh selidik. "Eh, apa yang kau sembunyikan, Naruto?"

Mendengar itu, kau pun menjadi kikuk. Dengan ragu-ragu, kau menatap Sakura sembari menggaruk-garuk pipimu dengan tangan kananmu. Dan tak lama kemudian, berkat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Sakura, kau pun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga yang sejak tadi kau sembunyikan sambil menahan malu. Ya, kau malu mengakui, bahwa kau meniru taktik Sasuke menjerat hati Sakura.

Dan mulut gadis yang-masih-bermarga Haruno itu pun terbuka sedikit, begitu melihat betapa indahnya karangan bunga mawar di hadapannya itu.

"Cantik, Hinata pasti suka," ucapnya girang, sembari tersenyum lebar dan terus-menerus mengamati bunga mawar itu.

"Ahya, Hinata biasanya pulang agak malam. Tunggu saja di luar _cafe_, dan begitu dia keluar, kau harus segera menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan, oke?"

Kau hanya bergumam datar saja, tapi tetap membalas saran dari Sakura dengan senyum khasmu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali buka mulut.

"Memangnya, kapan pertama kali kau melihatnya? Ah, jangan-jangan selama seminggu ini kau sering ke sini karena, dia? Jangan bilang kau terus-menerus berkunjung ke salonku hanya untuk mengamatinya dari sini?"

CTAR

Kau terpaku, Sakura menatapmu dengan penasaran. Kau kikuk, Sakura tersenyum puas. Kau kalah, dan Sakura menang.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura bisa menebak segalanya. Mungkin seharusnya, Sakura bekerja di markas kepolisian khusus bagian penyelidikan, dia sangat berpotensi dalam hal itu.

.

Bulan bersinar terang, seolah ikut mendukungmu malam ini. Bahkan, para bintang-bintang pun berpendar indah di atas sana, menyemangatimu dari jauh. Sejak tadi, kau merasa tidak tenang. Padahal udara di luar tidak begitu dingin. Angin juga tidak begitu banyak. Hanya saja, kau merasa gugup. Kau takut Hinata sudah melupakanmu. Kau takut dia, masih marah padamu.

CLIK

Pintu terbuka, dan sedetik kemudian kembali tertutup. Itu dia, Hinata. Gadis yang sejak tadi kau tunggu.

"Hei, Hinata."

Hening. Hinata tampak tak bergeming dengan posisinya yang sejak tadi membelakangimu, berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya.

Merasa terabaikan, kau pun segera menahannya. "Hei, tunggu."

Tanpa sadar, tangan nakalmu bergerak cepat. Kau meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat darahmu berdesir dengan cepat.

Hinata masih tak bergeming, dan hanya diam di tempat saja. Kalian berdiam diri dengan posisi itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"M-maaf," ucapmu cepat, sembari melepaskan tanganmu yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya menahan pergerakan Hinata tadi.

Hinata berbalik, lalu menatapmu dengan heran.

Ditatap seperti itu malah membuatmu menjadi semakin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saja.

_'Ah, jangan-jangan dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku...'_

"A-a, begini, a-aku," ucapmu gugup, kembali dikuasai oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif itu.

Sejenak, kau berhenti sembari masih menatap _indigo _di hadapanmu itu dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri yang kau miliki. "K-kau masih mengingatku, Hinata?"

Dan anggukan kecil itu menjadi awal dari segalanya. Kini, kau bisa bernapas lega sambil bersorak gembira di dalam hati.

.

"_Dobe_, kemana saja kau? Tad-"

"-tahan dulu, _Teme_. Di mana Sakura-_chan_? Ini gawat, Hinata pingsan!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, kau meletakkan tubuh lemah Hinata di atas sofa Sakura. Membuat tatapan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memanas karenamu menjadi sedikit melunak. Sasuke tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memarahimu.

Bahkan jika saat ini Sasuke geram padamu, kau akan tetap mengacuhkannya. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan gadis di pujaanmu itu. Tadi saja, kau rela menelepon Sasuke dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa 'Sakura dalam bahaya' agar Sasuke segera datang ke sana, hanya demi mengetahui nama gadis pujaanmu itu. Ah, tapi itu sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Pertama, itu adalah keinginan Sakura-lebih tepatnya syarat. Kedua, salah Sasuke sendiri yang terlalu sibuk kerja sampai-sampai membuat calon isterinya rindu setengah mati (?) padanya.

"Ada apa sih Nar-ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

Sakura yang baru saja datang dari arah dalam mendadak menjadi kaget, gadis itu segera melesat mendekati Hinata yang masih pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?"

Ya, apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Naruto?

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh."

"Lalu, mengapa dia bisa pingsan?" serobot si Uchiha, sembari ikut mendekat ke arahmu.

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan."

"Tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba pingsan, Naruto. Pasti kau telah melakukan hal yang konyol, mengaku saja," tegas Sakura, sembari menatapmu dengan tajam.

GLEK

Ya, kau telah mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. Dan mendadak wajahmu menjadi merona karena mengingatnya.

.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?"

Dengan cepat, kau menghampiri gadis cantik itu, yang kini sudah sadarkan diri. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa sekarang kalian hanya berdua saja di sana? Tak sadarkah kau bahwa gadis itu tengah bersusah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan lagi? Ya, Hinata menjadi seperti itu karena berada sedekat ini denganmu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya sempoyongan seperti sekarang.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Sakura-_chan_."

Kau kembali memamerkan senyum khasmu itu, membuat Hinata menahan napasnya sesaat. Hei, itu adalah senyum yang sangat dia dambakan, dan kini, senyum itu benar-benar dipersembahkan untuknya. Tahukah kau bahwa gadis pemalu itu sudah jatuh hati padamu?

Terlalu lama terdiam membuatmu kembali mengenang kejadian yang lalu-lalu itu, dimulai sejak pertama kalinya kalian bertemu. Dimulai saat kau bersusah payah menahan tawamu karena menyaksikan sendiri gadis bersurai panjang itu terjatuh tak jauh darimu-karena pandangannya terhalangi oleh rambut panjangnya. Kau yang semula salah paham tentang 'identitasnya'. Kau yang, terus-menerus memandanginya dari jendela salon Sakura saat sedang sibuk bekerja-tentu saja dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kau yang, entah sejak kapan telah menjadikannya primadona di hatimu.

Dan, pipi rubahmu pun mendadak bersemu merah, karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"E-eh yang tadi itu, maaf karena membuatmu terkejut. Aku tidak bermaksud me-"

"T-tidak."

Hinata memotong ucapanmu, dan menatap langsung ke dalam iris _shappire_-mu.

Tak punya pilihan lain, kau pun menatapnya dalam-dalam. Larut dalam fantasi yang disajikan oleh manik _indigo_ itu.

"A-a-aku-u j-jug-a-"

Perlahan tapi pasti. Ucapan Hinata yang terputus-putus itu, jika ditambah dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, akan menjadi perpaduan yang pas untuk menciptakan sensasi aneh itu didirimu. Kau tahu pasti apa yang coba dia katakan, dan cengiran itu pun tak bisa kau tahan lagi.

"-mencintaimu."

_Cool_~ Kau mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat keren, Naruto. Dijamin Hinata pasti akan terpesona padamu.

DEG

Salah, ya? Tampaknya, senyum kecil Hinata itulah yang justru mampu membuatmu terpukau. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto terbuai oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak puas dengan sebuah senyuman, kau pun kembali memastikan perasaan gadis tercantik di matamu itu.

"Kau ingin bilang begitu, bukan?"

Hening. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini. Tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar sukses membuatmu berdebar-debar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kau tetap menunggu, dan satu detik pun terasa begitu lama sekarang. Debaran jantungmu yang jauh di atas ambang normal membuatmu gelisah, meski cengiran khasmu itu terus menghiasi wajahmu sejak tadi-sejak kau berduaan dengannya.

Dan akhirnya, anggukan kecil itu.

Huh, kau benar-benar lega sekarang. Ternyata, cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Selamanya pun, kau tak akan pernah bosan menatap wajah gadis cantik di hadapanmu itu. Selamanya pun, kau rela berkorban untuk melindungi senyum manisnya itu. Selamanya pun-jika diizinkan-kau rela menghabiskan umurmu bersamanya. Kau rela, jika saja kalian-

"Kita pacaran ya, Hinata."

-menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

* * *

***pundung* GOMENNASAI ToT**

**Saya juga nggak nyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini? Hiks, maaf readers, saya tidak bermaksud menyiksa kalian dengan membaca fic berkepanjangan ini *nunduk-nunduk* tapi, sampai disini bagaimana menurut kalian? Gajekah? Ahya, mungkin ada yang kurang jelas. Hantu wanita yang diceritakan Naruto di awal itu memang Hinata, dan karena itulah dia jadi tertarik dengan Hinata, hoho *udah tau kalii* Yosh, dan maaf untuk sound efek-nya yang gaje, hehe. Semakin lama, fic ini akan menjadi semakin panjang jika saya terus mengoceh panjang lebar, jadi, saya mohon, sempatkanlah mereview fic ini :)**

**REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
